Indiana Jones and the cotfr part nine: an unwelcome guest
by 80s Dave
Summary: Indy is meeting Harold in madagascar but is shocked to find who he brings along with him despite his wishes. Hopefully it wont put a strain on things...


Ext. Jungle near the port of Toamasina- day

Shot of a part of the jungle near a road next to a sign that says Toamasina dock, with an arrow pointing to the left.

Ext. port of Toamasina-day

Indy waits for the boat that Harold is on so he can greet him. The boat pulls into the dock and passengers begin to get off. A beautiful young woman gets off carrying a heavy suitcase and a parasol. She is just getting off the boat ramp when two children run by and accidentally knock her suitcase on the ground causing the contents to spill on the floor.

Woman: Oh my goodness!

Indy: Allow me to assist you.

Woman: Oh no thank you! That's not necessary.

Indy: I can't let you just handle this mess alone. I insist!

Woman: Well thank you.

The two star picking up her things and putting them in her case.

Woman: I'm not helpless you know.

Indy: Thought never crossed my mind. What's your name doll?

Woman: Doll? It's Miss Emerson.

Indy: My apologies. Let me carry your things for you.

Just than Harold comes up from behind Miss Emerson out of nowhere, and before Indy sees who it is, he hands him a bunch of travel boxes and bags.

Harold: Oh thank you. Now where do we find a taxi around here?

Indy sees that it is Harold and puts his bags on the ground.

Indy: Harold?

Harold: Indy! Why did you drop the bags for?

Indy: I was offering to carry Miss Emerson's suitcase not your stuff. Which come to think of it, does seem a little feminine?

Miss Emerson: That's because there my bags.

Indy gets a puzzled look on his face.

Miss Emerson: I'm sorry we haven't properly been introduced. I'm Abigail.

Indy: Indiana Jones. Abigail?!

Harold: Ah Indy, This is my fiancée.

Indy: I thought we agreed she was going to stay somewhere safe.

Harold: Actually we did. She however did not.

Abigail: I will not argue about this with you again Harold. I understand your concern for my well being but if anything is to happen to you I prefer it happen to me as well.

Indy: Spare me the romantic drama will ya!

Harold: (to Indy) Now perhaps you can see why she came. Sometimes she can be as stubborn as rocky ground, but she's as lovely as a rose wouldn't you say chap.

Indy: Yeah she's very lovely. Just like a rose. Hopefully she won't put any thorns in our trip.

Abigail: So how are we going to travel to where ever it is where going?

Indy: I've arranged for a car to take us. Here's our driver now.

The driver comes up to meet Indy

Driver: This way sir. You may put your things in the trunk.

Indy: Thanks.

Everyone gets in the car and the driver drives off.

Nearby at a bar is the mysterious man from the bus that Indy was on. He puts his drink down and watches what direction they head in. The man goes to a nearby payphone and dials the operator.

Mysterious Man: Yes I need to place a call to Whitby, England…I'll hold.

Int. inside of car- day

Indy and company are still riding in the car that is being driven by one of the locals. The road is quit bumpy as they go along.

Harold: About how far is it to the next village?

Driver: Probably about 20 or so miles.

Harold takes out his stop watch and winds it up.

Harold: I hope we can find this Garret Gasper soon. I'd like to have the ring actually in my hands by dinner time.

Indy: Something tells me it's not goanna be that easy.

Harold: And what you make you jump to that conclusion?

Indy: Trust me. I know how these things tend to go.

Abigail starts to feel cramped.

Abigail: It's kind of cramped in here.

Indy: The cars fine the way it is. It has plenty of room for everyone I invited.

Abigail: We'll I never!

Harold: Don't worry my dear, once he relaxes you'll really come to like him.

Indy: In that case I'm afraid she won't come to like me.

Harold: What are you talking about Indy?

Indy: This whole place is a danger zone. I don't plan to relax!

The car continues down the road getting closer to the next village.


End file.
